


Lucky Thirteen

by 59icewolf



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, One Shot, USWNT, talex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/59icewolf/pseuds/59icewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talex one shot. Sorry I was a little late for Halloween. Sentence prompt: “I’ve been back to this haunted house thirteen times because I’ve fallen in love with you.” AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry I was late in writing and posting this for Halloween. But better late then never, right? Anyway, enjoy! And please forgive me for my awful grammar.

      Tobin trailed behind her friends, looking around skeptically at the once fair grounds turned haunted house labyrinth. The sun was setting over the trees, and she knew within minutes it would be getting dark. Screams echoed all around the park.

 

      “This is why I hate Halloween,” the tan skinned girl mumbled under her breath, shoving her hands into her baggy hoodie. 

 

      “Quit moping, you sore loser.” Kelley turned around and grabbed Tobin’s arm, pulling her up to the ticket booth next to Lauren and Amy. “Four park passes, please.” 

 

      “Eighty dollars.” 

 

      “Eighty?!” Tobin said flabbergasted.

 

      “That's twenty each, smart one.” Lauren smirked and patted her friend’s cheek. Tobin quickly smacked her hand away.

      “I gathered that, thanks Cheney.” 

  

      “Always here for ya, Toby.” Amy laughed as Tobin glared at Lauren.

 

      “Don’t call me that.”

 

      “Hurry up, Heath. Come on dish up.” Kelley poked the grumpy midfielder's ribs. Tobin pulled out a twenty and slapped it in the young defender's hand. “Thank youuu.” She gave the collected money to the attendant, and he gave them four passes, along with a map. 

 

      Once inside the park, the four friends sat down on a bale of hay and crowded over the map. 

 

      “Oooo, look the Field of Screams is right there.” Amy pointed to the map and then up directly in front of them. “I’ve heard it’s really good. Super freaky.” 

 

      “But it doesn’t open for another fifteen minutes.” Kelley looked over the opening times, and Amy sighed dejectedly. “Guess it needs to be completely dark for that.” 

 

      Tobin looked around the park, not at all looking forward to getting the living hell scared out of her. Far off to the right she saw an old lady and a girl dressed up as a witch opening the gate to the haunted house. She watched as the girl turned around, expecting some grotesque painted face; but caught her breath when she saw no face paint, but a slightly tan, gorgeous looking twenty year old girl. She was still chatting with the older woman, but her eyes briefly flickered up to meet Tobin’s. The beautiful girl gave Tobin a small smile before turning away and heading toward the mansion. 

 

      “Uhhhh guys, how about that place?” Tobin spoke up for the first time since entering the park, and pointed over to the mansion. The three girls heads turned to see where she was pointing. 

 

      “The classic haunted house, that’s open now.” Kelley said. Tobin didn’t say a word as she began walking away toward the haunted house. The three other girls looked at each other quizzically before following. 

 

      Tobin almost passed the old lady at the entrance as she was completely focused on the house. 

 

      “Pass please,” the old lady tapped the tan skinned girl’s shoulder, breaking her concentration. 

 

      “Oh right, sorry,” Tobin pulled her pass out and showed the older woman who was dressed in a similar witch costume as the beautiful girl who had just enter the haunted house only a few minutes before. 

 

      “Thank you, enjoy the haunted house.” Tobin mumbled a quiet thanks back, but was all ready too focused again on finding the beautiful girl. The young midfielder had completely forgotten about her friends who were trying it catch up. 

 

      “Hold up, Tobs,” Amy called out to her best friend, but she had all ready disappeared around the corner. 

 

      Tobin became a little more cautious as it was becoming darker quickly. She could hear rounds of loud bangs go off as she neared the front door, people continuing to scream in the distance along with the roar of chainsaws. The usually very chill girl soon realized how alone she was and started walking a lot faster, her breathing picking up pace. The large front doors were only a few yards away, before she finally noticed someone standing in her path to the entrance. Tobin stopped at the base of the couple stairs leading to the doors. The person was still too shadowed to make out a face, but their hand stretched out, beckoning her to come. Letting out a large huff, Tobin shoved her hands in her pockets and ducked her head as she carefully climbed each stair. She was barely a foot away from the person when she finally dared to look up, silently praying it was who she thought it was. Tobin wasn’t disappointed. Her soft brown eyes immediately connected with a pair of gorgeous blue eyes. 

 

      “Hello,” the beautiful girl finally spoke, her voice slightly raspy but to Tobin it was the voice of an angel. Tobin seemed to have lost her own voice somewhere back at the gates, so she just let a grin spread across her face as she studying the beautiful girl’s. The girl let a lopsided smile grace her face. “Welcome to the Haunted House.” The beautiful witch pushed open the doors, gesturing with her hand to now enter. But Tobin stood frozen on the porch still gazing at the girl. 

 

      “Move your butt along, Heath.” Kelley slapped Tobin’s butt, and the midfielder girl almost jumped out of her skin. Her three friends laughed loudly, and the beautiful girl holding open the door let out a chuckle. Tobin didn’t say anything but glared at the shorter girl behind her and quickly entered into the dark haunted house, taking one last glance at the beauty holding the door open. 

 

      “Nice moves, Tobs.” Lauren wrapped her arms around Tobin’s shoulders as the door closed and they were all enveloped in darkness. Normally Tobin would have given some equally sarcastic response back, but she was suddenly very aware she was in a haunted house. She hates anything haunted. The four friends all huddled together as close as possible in the small, dark hall. Very slowly—and sometimes quickly— they made their way through the house. The floor changed and shook, clowns and goblins popped out of no where constantly scaring the living crap out of all of them, especially Tobin. 

 

      They finally came to the end, being chase out of the backyard graveyard by a psycho with a chainsaw. Kelley couldn’t stop giggling as she clutched onto Tobin, her laughs coming out in hiccups by this point. 

 

      “Oh my gosh, Tobin. Do we need to go back to the car so you can change your pants? Because I’m pretty sure you crapped them.” Amy and Lauren began laughing along, also realizing how frightened she’d been. 

 

      “Ha-ha-ha. Thanks guys. But I’m perfectly fine.” Tobin flipped her hood on as her three best friends patted her back reassuringly. 

 

      “It’s all good, Tobs. We’re actually really proud of you. We know you hate this stuff,” Amy said as she linked arms with Tobin. The four friends made it back to the main park entrances area. It was now overly crowded having become almost pitch black out. Dim lights glowed around at the half dozen entrances to the different haunted houses, mazes, and fields. 

 

      “All righty. Field of Screams now?” Amy asked excitedly. Lauren and Kelley both nodded in agreement, but Tobin was starting off at the entrance of the haunted house they just went through. 

 

      “Actually, I think I’m gonna go through the haunted house again.” Tobin looked back to her friends. Lauren gave her a knowing smirk, while Kelley began laughing all over again. 

 

      “Seriously, Tobs? If you go again, I’m afraid you might actually crap your pants.” Kelley held her stomach as she doubled over in laughter. Tobin just scoffed, but gave a small smile. 

 

      “I am not.” 

 

      “Wouldn’t have anything to do with the pretty girl at the entrance you stared at like an idiot for a full on minute, would it?” Lauren jousted at Tobin playfully, bumping shoulders. 

 

      “What? No.” Tobin played dumb, not wanting to give herself away, but knew it was too late. 

 

      “Okay, how about we go through the haunted house again, then to the Field of Screams?” Amy offered. 

 

      “Sounds good,” they all agreed, and headed to back to the haunted house. Tobin took the lead, walking a few steps ahead of everyone else. Kelley leaned over toward Lauren. 

 

      “She’s so doing this for the pretty girl,” Kelley said trying to hold back her laughter. Lauren looked at her, suppressing a huge grin and nodded vigorously. Coming to the gate they all flashed their passes at the old woman, the three girls purposely letting Tobin get a head start to the front doors of the house. Tobin walked quickly through the front yard to get to the doors, tugging her hood down further to block out the screaming and random ‘BOOS.’ As she approached the stairs to the door, she slowed down trying to make sure it didn’t look like she was in any hurry. She took each step carefully, and as she got to the top she stood straight, immediately seeking blue eyes. 

 

      “Hello again,” The beautiful witch pressed her lips together, trying not to smile too largely. Tobin did the same. 

 

      “Hello,” Tobin found her voice, yet was still completely memorized by this girl. The two simply stared at each other for several moments, before the beautiful witch let out a small laugh and looked away. They both couldn’t stop smiling at one another. But hearing chatting coming up behind them, Tobin finally looked away back toward her friends. The beautiful witch then cleared her throat, trying her best to wipe away the smile.

 

      “Welcome to the Haunted House.” She then pushed open the large creaky door, beckoning for the group of friends to now enter. Tobin gave the beauty one last smile, which was returned with a small smirk back. Again the four friends all huddled together, gripping each others shoulders in a cha-cha-train like style. But this time, Tobin was on a mission to get the hell out of there. She took off losing her friends several times as she got ahead. At the end, Amy, Lauren, and Kelley jogged out of the graveyard, avoiding the chainsaw man, to find Tobin waiting for them at the exit. 

 

     “Tobin, I think that’s the fastest I’ve ever seen you move. Holy frick.” Kelley laughed, shoving the tan skinned girl. “You freaking flew out of there.” Tobin just shrugged, smirking as she walked away. 

 

     “Yeah, that was actually pretty impressive,” Amy said with a laugh. 

 

      “Except for the part where you totally ditched me and left me with the freaky murdering maniac clown. Not cool dude.” Lauren punched Tobin’s shoulder. “You’re suppose to be my shield!”

 

      Tobin laughed, “Better run faster then, Cheney.” 

 

      “Okay Field of Screams now,” Amy announced excitedly. 

 

      “You guys go ahead, I’m going to the Haunted House.” Tobin began to move away to head back to the haunted house. 

 

      “Again? Come on lets go to a different one. We got the park passes so we could go through all of them,” Amy reasoned.

 

      “Yeah, I know I know. You guys just go ahead. I’ll meet up with you right there in a little bit.” Tobin pointed to a tent in the center of the park with bales of hay to sit under it. “I just… really like… the… bouncy floor in the haunted house. So yeah… See ya guys.” Tobin didn’t wait for their responses, knowing they totally could see right through her dumb lie, and jogged off to the haunted house entrance. 

 

      “Bouncy floor?” The three girls watched their best friend run off, before looking back at each other and busting out laughing. 

 

      Tobin pulled out her pass, waiting on a couple ahead of her to show the old woman and enter again. Once passed the gate, she quickly moved ahead of the couple who were ‘oooo’-ing and ‘ahhhh’-ing all the creepy dead people in the yard, and made a bee line for the door. 

 

      Tobin spoke first this time. “Hello again, Miss.” The beautiful witch was taken aback to see her again, but smiled happily, trying to suppress her giggles. 

 

      “Well, hello to you too.” The beautiful girl shook her head, smiling. “Welcome to the Haunted House,” she said in what was suppose to be a professional voice, but ended up laughing at the end. She pushed open the door, doing her best to stay serious as she was suppose to set the mood for those entering the creepy mansion. 

 

      “Thank you, madam.” Tobin bowed dramatically before entering, making sure to give her a mischievous smirk as she turned away. But as soon as the door closed, Tobin took off. If she fast last time, this time has hella fast. As she walked out the exit she looked under the tent to see if her besties were there yet, but saw none of them. Taking a moment, she though, ' _eh I’ll just go once more real quick…_ ' And then took off to the haunted house again. This time the old woman smiled recognizing her, and just waved her in. Tobin got the front door again, to see a smile all ready on the beautiful girl’s face as she pushed the door open. 

 

      “Welcome.” 

 

      “Thank you, Miss.” Tobin bowed her head smiling. 

 

—————————————————————————————————— 

 

      Amy, Lauren, and Kelley all stood under the tent looking out for Tobin. After five minutes Lauren just shook her head, knowing Tobin was probably trying her best to chat up the pretty witch. 

 

      “Okay, I'll bet a hundred bucks she’s still at the haunted house.”

 

      “I’m not even going to take that bet, because I know you’re right,” Kelley stated. 

 

      “Lets just go through the maze then,” Amy suggested. The other two agreed. 

 

      A half hour later, the three friends were back under the tent looking out for the tan surfer girl. After almost ten minutes, Kelley caught sight of Tobin’s purple hoodie. 

 

      “Yo, Tobs!” Kelley yelled. Tobin saw them all together and ran over. 

 

      “Hey guys, what’s up?” She smiled, slightly out of breath. 

 

      “Where have you been?” Lauren yanked at her hood strings. 

 

      “Just, uhh… you know, going through the haunted stuff.” 

 

      “You mean flirting with pretty witches?”

 

      “What? Nooo.” Tobin pretended to look confused at the accusation. 

 

      “Oh yeah? How many times have you gone through the haunted house then?” Lauren prodded.

 

      “Ohhh, just a few times… like, I don’t know… eleven, twelve times…” 

 

      “Twelve?!” They all asked simultaneously. 

 

      “Well--” Tobin was about to defend herself when Amy cut in. 

 

      “Tobin Heath, just go ask her for her number all ready!” The three friends pushed her toward the entrance. “And hurry up!” 

 

      Tobin walked off to the haunted house, feeling nervous for the first time. She made sure to have a large group go ahead of her so she could have more time with the beautiful witch. 

 

      “Oh, surprised to see you here again,” the beautiful girl teased with a smile. 

 

      “Ha, yeah.” Tobin rubbed her neck anxiously. 

 

      “Mmm, well I believe this your thirteenth time.” 

 

      “I like that you’ve been keeping track,” Tobin said with a smile, starting to feel more at ease. “I’m Tobin by the way. I probably should have told you that a lot earlier.” They both laughed. 

 

      “Well at least you’re telling me now.” The girl offered her hand. “I’m Alex.” 

 

      “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Alex.” Tobin grabbed her hand gently. “Honestly I really hate haunted houses.” 

 

      “Why the heck are you here then?”

 

      “Well I’ve been back to this haunted house thirteen times because I’ve fallen in love with you.” Tobin rubbed her neck again embarrassed, and looked down as she laughed. “That’s why I’ve been subjecting myself to this torture.” 

 

      Alex giggled at Tobin’s honesty, “Well I think your laugh and your scream are both adorable.” 

 

      “I do not scream.” Tobin interjected, but Alex gave her a look and Tobin just rolled her eyes and laughed. “Well if you would be so kind to spare me the torture of making it fourteen times, could I just take you out for coffee sometime?”

 

      “Well, I guess I’ll spare you this time.” Alex gave her a smirk. Tobin moved aside as a couple came through, and Alex opened the door for them. 

 

      “It’s much appreciate ma’am. Could a get your number?” Tobin pulled out her phone, making a new contact. Alex looked to see if anyone else was coming before grabbing Tobin’s phone. 

 

      “Only because you’re cute and asked oh so nicely.” After a minute she handed back Tobin’s phone. “Also you can just go back through the entrance. As much as I love hearing your adorable scream, it’s not necessary to run through and tackle my friends.” 

 

      “Oops. Yeah. Tell that reaper dude I’m sorry. Totally didn’t see him there.” 

 

      Alex just shook her head with a chuckle, “I will. Happy Halloween, Tobin. I won’t be forgetting that you owe me a cup of coffee.” 

 

      “Good. I’ll make sure to make it happen. Happy Halloween, Alex.” 

 

      As Tobin came out of the Haunted House entrance, her three best friends flocked over to her. The smile from ear to ear of the midfielder’s face told them all they needed to know. 

 

      “Aren’t you glad you were out voted, and we came here instead of seeing seeing some dumb animated kids movie?” 

 

      “Hey, Hotel Transylvania is not dumb!” Tobin defended.

 

      “Mmhmm, sure. Lets get out of here, we still got soccer practice in the morning.” As the four friends were leaving the park, Tobin looked back to the Haunted House entrance one last time. 

 

      “I love Halloween,” she whispered with a smile. 

 

 


End file.
